


Falling In Love as the Snow Falls Outside

by muchofeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Chaptered, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Teenagers, but im so tired of looking at it and saying that ill post it, i dont even know if ill finish it, implied asshole john winchester, posting it, so here i am, super bad writing, the death one is mary, this really sucks and i know it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchofeels/pseuds/muchofeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester loves ice skating. Dean Winchester loves the boy who hands out the skates. They're both happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for my shit writing. I also have no idea what's up with the format, I'm at school and I don't feel like changing it bc I suck. I'm sorry.

Dean was sitting on the bleachers, watching Sammy and being prepared to jump up and help him if he fell; like an overprotective mother.

    The first time they went ice skating, Dean went too. But after falling enough times to make him sure he shattered his tailbone, he sat down.

    Sammy on the other hand, was a pro. He could glide across the ice like he’d been doing it for years.

    Dean loved taking Sam to the rink because he loved seeing him happy. Since their mum died last Christmas, their dad threw himself into his work more than ever. Now the boys saw him less than before (which they thought was impossible) and when they did he was embarrassingly drunk and in the mood to hit something.

    That was usually when Dean ushered Sam into his room in shut the door, taking all the blows his father gave in hopes to protect Sammy from the harsh reality of the monster who lurked in their house.

    This was their 7th visit and Dean would be lying if he said that he just went because Sammy loved it. There was this boy that worked there, he handed out tickets and skates. Dean knew him from school. His name was Castiel Novak. Cas to his friends. He had dark brown hair that always looked like he'd just rolled out of bed and Dean wondered if maybe he had and just come to school. His eyes were a shade of blue that he'd never seen and knew he never would again.

Cas was going places. Everyone could tell. The kid was smart, constantly had his nose in a book. But, and only Dean knew this, Cas' father was a drug addict and his mother gone. Cas was depressed and despite what everyone else thought, he could never see the bright side of things.

How did Dean know this?

He was at a party, he wanted to go home and when he was walking to his precious Impala, he saw some kid sprawled out on the hood. He was getting ready to throw him off when he realized who it was.

It was Cas.

"Hey man," he said, shaking the kid lightly.

Cas had slurred something unintelligible in response.

So, Dean loaded him into the passengers seat and was going to let him stay the night.

He'd been passed out for a while when he finally gurgled something.

"Hey.. You good?" Dean asked.

Cas let out a giggled and turned to look at Dean. "You're nice."

Dean laughed a bit. "You're so smashed, man."

"I'm not smashed." He slurred.

"Okay sure, where do you live?"

Cas somehow managed to tell him where his house was and on the way, Cas was very touchy. Running his delicate finger up the inside seam of Deans jeans, causing him to shiver and squirm.

"Hey.." He breathed, pushing Cas' hand away. "Your stop."

Cas sat for a moment.

"Mind if I just sit here for a moment?"

Dean shook his head. "Take as long as you need."

Cas reclined back and was staring up at the roof of the Impala.

"You okay, Cas?"

He sighed and gazed over at Dean, eyes looking glassy enough to shatter. "No." He answered, taking a deep breath. "My mother left when I was seven, my fathers a drug addict. I'm depressed!" He rolled up the sleeve of his jumper revealing fine lines. "I'm not as happy as people think. In fact I want to die. I was on my way to kill myself when you came out."

Dean swallowed his tears. "You were lying on the hood of my car." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Cas smiled slightly. "Good night. Dean." He opened the car door and got out, stumbling only once on his first attempt at climbing his porch steps.

Dean watched, making sure he made it and, as he was about to drive away, Cas turned at waved to him.

He flashed his award winning smile and Dean melted.

"Good night, Cas. Please sleep well." He whispered into the night.

Every time he passed Cas in the hall way that interaction was the only thing he could think of.

The shattered look on his face.

Dean never reported the fact that Cas was self-harming. He didn't know why he didn't.

But, it never evolved into anything bigger so maybe he'd quit.

That was a lie. Dean knew. Dean told that to himself to stop some guilt that he'd been carrying with him since the conversation last winter. Right before his mum died.

He realized that, during this whole flashback, he'd zoned out and happened to be staring right at Cas.

Cas saw and knew. He had this timid smile on his face. The kind where you pretend to be doing stuff but are really looking out under your lashes.

Dean always loved that smile.

The way it looked sprawled across Cas' features was gorgeous.

"You ready?" Sam asked, a small smile still visible on his lips.

Dean nodded. "Yup. Come on."

Sammy handed him his skates and they walked past the front desk.

"Have a good time?" Cas asked.

Sam nodded. "Do you skate?"

"I used to."

"What made you stop?"

Cas was quiet and then just shook his head, a smile appearing. "I got busy with school stuff."

Sam nodded but Dean wasn't buying this.

He did something he didn't mean to.

He caught Cas' eyes.

They stared for a minute and it felt like they'd had a telekinetic conversation with the way they looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow guys.." Sam giggled as he walked away.

"I should go get him." Dean breathed, pointing at Sammy.

"Yeah.."

"Bye."

"Sammy!" Dean called.

"Yess?"

"You know Cas?"

"Well, I don't know him. He works there and I talk to him sometimes. Why?"

Dean pulled the corners of his mouth down and shrugged. "No reason. Just wondering."

"That's bullshit. You like him don't you?"

"What?"

"Oh please. It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out."

"Oh shut up!" Dean laughed.

Sam rolled his eyes and began laughing along with his brother.

That night, Dean laid awake in his bed with only one thought in his mind.

Cas.

He wondered if he was okay, if he'd applied to any collages, if he'd gotten in to any of the colleges.

Dean never thought he'd be wondering any of this about anyone. Especially someone who wore skinny jeans, stupid jumpers, and glasses.

But, as much as he'd hate to admit it, that's what drew Dean to him.

When Dean finally fell asleep, he dreamt of moving in with Cas. Boxes everywhere, their clothes mixed together, Cas curling up next to him at night.

Though he'd deny it, Dean was having one of the best dreams of his life.

**  
**  


The rest of the week (Tuesday-Friday) dragged by slower than ever before. Dean thought it was mocking him because the gods of time must've known how badly he wanted to get to the rink.

But, when Friday finally rolled around, he'd never been so happy to hear that bell ring.

He rushed to Sammy's last hour and they jogged home together.

"You seem excited." Sam commented.

Dean brushed the comment off with a shrug.

"Are you gonna talk to Cas tonight?" Now Sam was giggling.

"Sam, I'm nothing like a twelve year old girl with a crush."

"Uhm, yes you are."

Dean glared at his younger brother and he slid his dark brown leather jacket on.

They got into the Impala and drove in a comfortable silence to the rink.

Once there, Dean strode up to that ticket hander outer place, as he would call it, leaning into the wood.

Cas handed Sam some skates. "I was getting ready to think you guys weren't coming. You're late."

"What would you've done if we hadn't come?" Dean asked, trying his best to push down the nerves he felt.

Cas smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Can I get a pair too?"

Cas now raised his eyebrows in surprise. As did Sam.

"You're gonna skate?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. You're gonna skate?"

"Why is everyone so surprised?" Dean asked, giggling slightly to cover up his embarrassment.

Cas grabbed a pair of skates from behind him and slid them to Dean. "I've just never seen you out there." He said with a smile.

"Well I'm gonna blow your mind."

Cas smirked and mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'you already have.'

Dean could do this. He could. He really, really could.

No he couldn't.

He was clutching the side of the rink so hard his knuckles were white.

Sam would glide by him, real close, and just laugh.

Finally, he heard footsteps approaching.

"Yes, Sam, I did just want to impress Cas."

He looked up to find a pair of crystals staring back at him.

"You wanted to impress me?"

Dean was silent.

"You're gonna have to do a little more than stand there."

Dean shrugged and smirked. "No problem."

Shakily, he let go of the side and pushed off, immediately falling flat on his ass.

He timidly looked behind him to find Cas with his hand cupped over his mouth, trying to hold in laughter and failing.

"It's not funny!" Dean exclaimed.

"You're right, you're right," Cas laughed, calming down a bit. "IT'S HILARIOUS!" He could barely get the words out he was laughing so hard.

Dean glared at Cas and was trying his hardest to stay mad but couldn't. Cas was like a teddy bear, you couldn't stay mad at him.

Dean, who was dead set on going around the rink just once, was barely at the halfway point due to 1) sucking at this, and 2) he'd fallen enough to have the medics there come out and ask if he was okay.

"Need some help?" A voice that only could belong to Cas asked.

"No. I'm-" he slipped. "Fine."

Cas smirked. "You sure?"

"Yes." It was wobbly, but Dean stood.

"Yeah... The rinks closing in about thirty so you might wanna do this quick."

He glanced behind him and saw Sam.

"Any help here, buddy?"

"Like that's gonna happen." Sam laughed.

Dean did it. He did a circle around the rink. Just in time too because the last person had just gotten off.

He walked over to meet Sam who was sitting down with Cas.

"Hey." Dean said with a hint of confusion hanging on it.

"I asked Cas over for dinner." Sam told him.

Dean fought down a blush that was trying to colour his cheeks and then nodded. "Great. Come on then."

They walked to the Impala and Cas was making Sam laugh harder than he had in a while.

It was music to Dean’s ear. This was the happiest he'd been since their mum died.

"You can sit in the front seat, Cas." Sam told the taller boy with a smile that was obviously meant for Dean.

"You sure?"

"Yup."

So, Cas nestled into the car beside Dean.

"Nice car." He mentioned once AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell' was over.

"Thanks. It used to be my dads. But it's my baby now."

"You take good care of her. What is it? A '67?"

"Yeah." Dean smiled. "You know cars?"

"Ehh.. More or less. Dad never taught me that stuff. I don't even know how to change a tire." Cas admitted with an undeniable blush.

"I can teach you.." Dean said, glancing over to Cas and smiling. "Ya know, if.. if you want."

Cas returned the smile and nodded. "I would like very much."

"Guys, if I wanted a romantic movie I would've rented one. Save this for the bedroom." He paused. "Or when I run in to get the pizza."

They did wait till Sam got the pizza because once he was out of the car Cas turned. "Okay... I'm sure the answer is obvious but, are you gay?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah... Don't look the part? Sam says I'm overcompensating."

Cas giggled. "Just a bit."

"Are you?"

Cas motioned to his sweater. "Do I really look straight to you?"

Dean opened his mouth but all that came out was a gust of air. "I don't want to offend you."

Cas smiled and nodded. "Yeah.. I am."

Dean opened his mouth to make some smart, yet endearingly funny remark but, when he opened his mouth, he realized that he had nothing.

That's what happened when he was around Cas though.

His mind went blank and the only thing that mattered was Cas.

He wondered if Cas felt like that about anyone. If Cas could ever feel that way about Dean.

He knew that was unlikely.

Before Dean really knew what he was doing, he realized he was reaching forward to probably grab Cas' hand when the backseat door opened and the smell of pizza assaulted their noses.

Cas smiled without taking his eyes off Dean. "Smells great."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "Tastes even better too. Dean and I come here every Friday night after the rink. It's our favourite place."

Dean nodded and pushed on the gas pedal, starting their drive home. "Don't you dare start eating yet, Sammy."

Sam let out an irritated sigh. "Why?" He complained.

"Because we have a guest."

Sam's eyes darted to the teen in the passenger seat. "Okay, okay. Fine. Only because he's here."

When they finally got inside the house, Dean frantically tried to clean things up as he walked. Straightening pictures, kicking magazines to the side, anything that didn't look 110% Cas worthy, which was basically everything, needed to be cleaned.

He heard a voice close to his ear whisper, "nothing needs to be perfect for me." And it sent shivers down his spine.

He longed for the closeness he knew Cas could supply.

"You sure?" He questioned.

"'Course! My house is a mess too. It's okay." He assured Dean with a smile.

"I thought I said I didn't wanna see your chick flick moments!" Sam complained.

Dean looked to Cas as they entered the kitchen to get drinks. "I taught him that."

"Taught him what?"

"The no chick flick moments thing. I don't know why I'm acting them out but I am. It's not like me."

Cas shrugged and Dean noticed he did that a lot. "People do silly things sometimes."

Dean looked over to find him smiling.

Around 1:30, Sam went up to his room for bed, though Dean was fairly certain he just wanted to give him and Cas the privacy they needed.

"Ya know," Cas began after the credits to Iron Man 3 started rolling. "I could teach you to ice skate."

Deans eyes darted to the other teen. "Where did that come from?"

"I just thinking of how much Sam loves it and how you can't go out there with him because you fucking suck. So, who else to teach except me?"

"Why do you want to?"

Cas gave Dean a sad smile. "Not everyone has an ulterior motive, Dean." He laughed, taking a sip of his water.

"If I say yes I'll have one."

"And what's that?"

"Getting to know you."

"I'm not that interesting."

"I think you are."

Cas smirked and Dean realized that during their playful banter they'd leaned in to the others personal space and could feel each others breath on their cheeks.

"Is that a yes or a no, Dean Winchester?"

"It's a yes."

"Good. Start tomorrow night?"

"Sounds… I.. yes. That works."

Cas glanced at the clock on the wall and swore. "Take me home." He moaned into his hands as he drug them down his face.

"It's not even-"

Cas pressed his index finger to Dean's lips, silencing him. "Take. Me. Home."

Dean moaned a bit and he noticed Cas shiver a little at the sound. "Fine. Come on."

On the drive to Cas' house, Dean had never been so charming.

Any other person would've made him pull over on the side of the road so they could fuck right then and there. But not Cas.

Cas would laugh at Dean's jokes, make some of his own, do little things that would drive Dean up the wall.

Maybe that's why Dean fell for this guy.

It wasn't just his looks, which were godly by the way, but it was who he was and the way he acted that really made him so irresistible.

It was his messy hair and stupid grin. It was the way the stars and the ocean collided together in his eyes and the way his voice sound like velvet.

The shortened version of it? He made Dean melt.

"That's it." Cas told him, pointing out his window to a quaint little house with a window and three porch steps.

Memories of last winter when Cas confessed those things to him captured Dean in choke hold.

He fought back the impulse to gasp for air.

"Thank you." Cas smiled.

"My pleasure." Dean replied.

"I'm sure it was." And he hovered for a moment, deciding something before turning and getting out.

Dean watched him as he unlocked his front door.

And then, like the last time he was here, Cas turned and waved at him.

And this time, instead of telling the dark abyss Cas' goodnight, he yelled through the slightly open window, "GOODNIGHT, CAS!!" loud enough to make Cas turn a little red and start to laugh.

As he drove off, he did say something to the darkness.

He whispered, "This is gonna be great."

And he continued to drive with a light heart.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Dean woke up and for the first time in a long time, he didn't want to go back to sleep.

He was surprised he'd found sleep because today was the day Cas would teach him to skate.

Dean happily made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast for Sammy.

"You're up early." Sam commented from behind Dean, making Dean drop the egg he way holding.

"Jesus Sammy. Warn a guy." Dean muttered with a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"Sorry." Sam smirked. "But really. It's-" he looked at his watch. "It's 8:30 in the morning. You normally aren't up for another five hours."

Dean shrugged. "A guy can't make breakfast for his little brother?"

Sam also shrugged. "You're also happy."

Dean turned and got another egg out of the fridge to cover up his blush.

"Are you blushing?" Sam laughed.

"What? No!"

"Woah! Defensive!"

"Am not!"

"Hiding something?" Sam asked.

Dean glared at his little brother, realizing that the stupid smirk must've been his favourite expression.

"I'm not." Dean lied.

"You are. Hmmm..." Sam rested his chin on his hand and thought. "Something with Cas?"

Dean gulped audibly and blushed.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Come on, man. Just tell me."

Dean looked down.

"I'm your brother. Just tell me. Please."

"Ugh," Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. Uhmm.. I.. Well. Cas and I are going out tonight."

Sam broke out into a fit of laughter. "Why was that so hard to say?" He laughed.

Dean shrugged, insecurity inching its way up his spine. "I don't.. I don't know."

Sam walked over and rested his hand on his older brothers shoulder. "Like I said, I'm your brother. And I'll love you no matter what. You know how you just want me to be happy?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"Well that's what I want for you."

Dean smiled and Sam returned it.

"Where are you guys going anyway?" Sam questioned, sitting back down.

"He's taking me skating."

Sam started choking on his juice. "Dean, you can barely stand on the ice. What makes you think you can skate on it?"

"He's gonna teach me."

"Awww. How romantic." Sam cooed.

"Hey!" Dean started. "No chickflick moments."

**  
  
**

Cas texted Dean at 5:30 saying that he would be by to pick him up at 9:30 which confused Dean more than geometry.

Dean typed out a reply, Doesn’t the rink close at 9?

Cas replied within five minutes Yes it does but I have the keys and I saw how bad you were. I was thinking you would be less nervous with no one else there

Dean smiled and he could feel himself blushing. Thanks Cas. See you then.

See you then.

Dean wished he could say that he didn't mind waiting four hours until Cas came to pick him up but that would be a lie.

He waited by his window for two of those hours until Sam came in a forced him to go downstairs.

So Dean did. Except this time he laid upside down on the chair and checked his phone every five minutes as if that would make time go faster.

It didn't. The hours drug by slowly as if they were mocking him.

"What time did he say he was coming by?" Sam questioned.

"9:30." Dean responded.

"The rink'll be closed."

"He has a key."

"Oh!" Sam giggled quietly.

"What?"

"Just- stuff happens when you're alone with people."

Dean dropped his eyes. "I care about this guy though."

"You just met him."

"Well... Yeah. But I've liked him for a while."

Sam sat up now, his interest peaking. "How long?" He asked.

"Since last winter."

"Last... Winter?"

"Yeah." Dean said with a nod.

 "It was after that party wasn't it?"

Dean raised an eyebrow as if questioning how Sam knew.

"You got home and acted differently. It was obvious."

"I did n-" Dean was cut off by the sound of a knock.

He shot a quick look to Sam who was sadly, way ahead of him.

Sammy was jumping over the side of the chair and almost face-planting as he tripped over his own feet to get to the door before Dean.

Dean though, still just a bit taller than his younger brother, was taking the biggest steps he could.

One of the boys lost their footing, causing them to topple down to the ground, somehow opening the door in the process.

"I wanna join." Cas laughed, smirking down at the brothers.

Dean blushed slightly. "I wouldn't mind."

"Guys." Sam chimed. "Still here."

Cas offered his right hand to Dean and his left to Sam.

Though Cas looked about as strong as a baby penguin, he hauled the boys up.

Sam shoved Dean towards his date for the evening and smiled.

"You kids have fun!" He laughed.

Dean turned to Cas. "Ready?" He asked.

Cas shyly put his hand on the small of Dean's back and pushed him towards his car.

Dean would be lying if he tried to tell you that it was taking all of his willpower not to push into the touch more.

He settled into the passenger seat and let his eyes study Cas' movements as he got into the driver seat.

The car came to life, REO Speedwagon playing through the speakers.

Dean blushed.

"What?" Cas laughed.

"Nothing. Just- You like old music too."

Cas looked to Dean, blue meeting with green. "It's the best. Means the most."

Dean nodded. "I agree."

Cas' cheeks looked a bit more pink as he looked away and pressed down on the gas pedal.

"So Dean," Cas began. "How long have you been watching me from the corner of your eye?"

"I- what?"

"I don't wanna come off as a dick, but your obvious as fuck."

Dean shivered as the obscene words fell from his lips.

"Pretty mouths like yours shouldn't say such dirty words."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Don't avoid answering."

Dean sighed. "Last Winter."

"Hmm.. I see."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"You see me too. Don't lie."

"I saw you at a party." Cas said, his voicing growing just a tad cautious.

Dean glanced to Cas who wouldn't meet his eyes.

They didn't speak until they reached the rink.

"Mkay. Here we are." Cas pointed to the rack of skates. "Choose your poison."

Dean approached the rack and plucked a size 10 ½ out of the line and slipped his shoes off, tightly fastening the laces and tucking the excess string into the ankles.

“Ready?” Cas asked as he waited for Dean to wobble onto the rink.

“As I’ll ever be.” he replied.

“Okay,” Cas started. “First, no- let’s start by holding onto the side so you can get some stability.”

Dean did so.

“Good. Now, slowly but also kinda quickly, swing your left leg in front of your right.”

Dean followed command and surprising didn’t fall.

“See, not as hard as it seems, right?”

 Feeling more confident, Dean did the action of swinging his leg in front of him a few more times. He was almost giggling with accomplishment.

His high was killed when his ankle buckled under him and 155 pounds of Dean Winchester came toppling down.

He let out an exasperated sigh and buried his face in his hands, practically dying with embarrassment.

Cas crouched next to him, a pained look on his face. “You okay?” he asked. “That looked like it hurt.”

Dean groaned and uncovered his face. “Nah, I’m fine. Let’s keep going.”

The other teen shrugged and stood, holding his hand out for Dean who at first tried to stand on his on but after squatting on shaky knees, accepted the help.

“I am going to…” Cas placed his hands on either side of Dean’s waist. “That okay?”

Dean nodded,

“Alright, I’m going to hold on to you and we’re just gonna skate along, okay? It’ll be easy, just keep up and don’t fall.”

Cas looked frail and weak but his grip was tight and firm and with those fingers outlining his hips, Dean felt like he couldn’t fall no matter what intricate way his ankle bent or what displacement of balance occurred in his body.

“You’re doing good.” Cas whispered, his voice close to Dean’s ear and sending shivers down his spine.

Dean wobbled in response to Cas’ lips brushing against his ear.

“Oh, shit.” he cursed as his legs finally gave out.

Dean landed hard on his back, groaning. But a few seconds later, he felt extra pressure on his chest.

He opened his eyes to see  mess of hair in his face.

Cas started giggling, his face buried in Dean’s chest. The feel of Cas’ hot breath soaking through Dean’s jumper was comforting.

Cas looked up and Dean, still giggling slightly, a huge smile plastered on his face.

“I told you not to fall.” He smirked.

Dea shakily brought his hands up to rest on the small of Cas’ back. Cas pushed into the touch slightly.

“Well, it’s a little hard not to fall when I’ve got a beautiful person whispering in my ear.”

Cas looked down and blushed. “You really think I’m beautiful?” The other teen asked, tone very serious.

Dean cocked his head. How could he not know how absolutely stunning he is? He thought.

So, Dean placed a finger under Cas’ chin and tilted it up so that he was looking him in the eyes.

“I know think you’re beautiful, Cas. I think you’re the most exquisite being I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

They stared at each other for a few moments before Cas began leaning up. Dean, though he wishes he could deny it, completely panicked.

Their lips were centimeters apart.

“Cas.” Dean spoke his name like a quiet prayer.

The smaller teen halted his movements, eyes not fully open.

“What if I disappoint you?”

Cas laughed. “Dean, you won’t.”

And then he pressed their lips together.

It was the most amazing kiss, spontaneous sensation, and earth stopping moment that the pain in Dean’s back seemed to disappear.

With lips moving in sync, little moans escaping their lips, and on the verge of desperate moans, the lights to the rink flickered and a loud voice boomed across the ice.

“UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE IN THE BACK OF A POLICE CAR I SUGGEST YOU GET GOING.”

Both teens shot up and ran as best they could with ice skates on, Dean tripping as he got onto solid ground.

Cas got to the rack first and threw Dean’s shoes at him, grabbed his own, and then they were off and dashing towards Cas’ car.

Halfway down the road, they were still laughing and high on adrenaline.

“I told you I wouldn’t be disappointed.” Cas smile, glancing over to Dean.

Dean smiled. “Do you wanna stay the night?”

Cas was silent.

“Not in a ‘I’m gonna bang you into my headboard’ stay the night, but in a ‘watch movies, fall asleep, and then wake up and make breakfast for Sammy’ stay the night.”

Cas smiled. “I wouldn’t mind the first one, later that is, but I would love to stay the night tonight.”

 


End file.
